Size reduction of metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs), including reduction of the gate length and gate oxide thickness, has enabled the continued improvement in speed, performance, density, and cost per unit function of integrated circuits over the past few decades. To further enhance transistor performance, MOSFET devices have been fabricated using strained channel regions located in portions of a semiconductor substrate. Strained channel regions allow enhanced carrier mobility to be realized, thereby resulting in increased performance when used for n-channel (NMOSFET) or for p-channel (PMOSFET) devices. Generally, it is desirable to induce a tensile strain in the n-channel of an NMOSFET transistor in the source-to-drain direction to increase electron mobility and to induce a compressive strain in the p-channel of a PMOSFET transistor in the source-to-drain direction to increase hole mobility. There are several existing approaches of introducing strain in the transistor channel region.
In one approach, strain in the channel is introduced by creating a recess in the substrate in the source/drain regions. For example, a PMOS device having a compressive stress in the channel region may be formed on a silicon substrate by epitaxially growing a stress-inducing layer having a larger lattice structure than the silicon, such as a layer of SiGe, within recessed regions in the source/drain regions. Similarly, an NMOS device having a tensile stress in the channel region may be formed on a silicon substrate by epitaxially growing a stress-inducing layer having a smaller lattice structure than the silicon, such as a layer of SiC, within recessed regions in the source/drain regions.
These other materials such as SiGe and SiC, however, may cause other issues with regard to the device. For example, using these non-Si materials in the source/drain regions may cause challenges in either silicidation or ultra-shallow junction formation. For example, using a Ge layer or a layer of SiGe material having a high percentage of Ge for PMOS devices may cause rapid B diffusion problems, and SiC layers may exhibit dopant deactivation issues. These limitations may create issues with, and possibly prevent, realization of the full potential of the stressor for aggressively scaled devices.